Voldemort et ses Mangemorts
by gidro
Summary: Attention, je vous préviens, c'est que du délire. Venez voir la vie insoupçonnée de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, alors je profite de cette première histoire pour parler un peu du projet.

L'idée c'est de montrer le côté délire des méchants, leurs longues soirées d'hiver, les discussion « importantes », leur vie de gens comme tout le monde lol.

Je pense que d'autres auteurs participeront, en tout cas j'espère. Chaque histoire est un OS, donc tout sera dans la même histoire, mais à chaque chapitre quelque chose de différent.

Je voulais créer un nouveau compte mais c'est galère en fait, faut un second mail, enfin je vous passe les détails, mais ça m'a saoulé… Lol, bonne lecture

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Une ruelle sombre. Deux hommes. Des missions dangereuses et une discussion de la plus haute importance…

« Severus, on va se boire un coup au chaudron baveur, on va pas rester dans cette ruelle pourrie quand même ! »

L'amour du confort de Pettigrow venait de parler. Lord Voldemort lui-même n'oserait pas le contrarier sur ce sujet. Severus leva un sourcil comme lui seul savait le faire avant de grogner un simple…

« D'accord… » exaspéré.

Le chemin fut mené à un rythme aussi ardent que la peur de Pettigrew à sortir la nuit.

'''Un ancien Gryffondor pourtant, quel courage…''' Songea Severus.

A leur entrée, ils furent accueillis par un « on ferme ! » du patron.

En face de lui : regard d'incompréhension pour l'un, regard assassin pour l'autre.

« …mais si vous restez pas trop longtemps… » Termina le barmen en surveillant bien l'homme aux cheveux gras.

Après s'être assis, Severus lança un regard glacial à Peter.

« Bon, pourquoi as-tu voulu me voir de toute urgence ? »

Peter le regarda craintivement. Rogue semblait de mauvaise humeur. Malheureusement il était capital qu'il lui vienne en aide.

« On a besoin de toi ! » Lâcha-t-il.

Il se pencha vers Severus et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

L'homme devint blanc. De la sueur perla aussitôt sur son front et ses cheveux semblèrent dégouliner d'avantage que d'habitude.

« tu…tu veux dire que… » réussit-il à bafouiller.

« Oui ! » Répondit Peter avec un regard horrifié. « Il y a eu une coupure d'électricité dans le quartier où on se cache. C'est la magie moldue qui fait fonctionner certains objets… »

« Pas la télévision ! » Severus semblait pleurer et tapait des poings sur la table. « Tout sauf ça… si le maître est privé de sa télévision… »

« …on est fichus ! » Termina Peter qui se rongeait frénétiquement les ongles.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Au même moment, dans la planque de Voldemort…

Le mage noir marchait d'un pas lourd, baguette dans la main droite, saladier remplit de pop-corn dans la main gauche.

Sa longue cape noire flottait derrière lui, annonciatrice de son humeur.

D'un coup de pied, la porte était ouverte et il entrait dans le salon. Plusieurs hommes étaient déjà là.

Certains lâchèrent des petits cris, d'autres reculèrent jusqu'à se cogner à un meuble, et Lucius Malefoy mis la main sur sa baguette, par réflexe.

« Bonjour maître ! » Dit-il courageusement.

Le regard terrifiant se tourna vers lui.

« Lucius. »

Il marcha jusqu'à son trône ( le fauteuil en cuir placé face à la télé ).

« Lucius…Tu sais qu'hier soir c'était la finale de la Star Ac' ? »

L'intéressé sembla rapetisser.

« Oui. »

« Et tu sais aussi qu'à cause de cette fichue coupure de courant, je n'ai pas pu voir l'émission ! »

« Maître, nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous sommes dans une zone déserte, ils ne répareront peut-être jamais. »

« Je sais tout ça ! » Tonna Voldemort. Lucius se frappa mentalement pour avoir évoqué plus que nécessaire ce sujet douloureux pour le maître.

Voldemort prit quelques secondes pour se calmer.

« Je t'avais confié une mission de la plus haute importance. As-tu été demandé aux moldus qui avait gagné ? »

Lucius semblait réfléchir à l'idée d'essayer de passer entre les dalles du sol.

« J'y ai été maître, mais… »

« mais… » Répéta Voldemort avec une voix qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour Malefoy.

« Mais personne n'a pu me répondre dans la rue. J'ai ensuite essayé de me rendre directement chez des moldus, mais ils se mettaient tous à crier quand je transplanais devant leurs télévisions. J'ai du les tuer. J'ai même voulu vous ramener une télévision mais elle semble s'être cassée quand j'ai transplané. Je suis désolé maître…»

Il se jeta à genoux tandis que Voldemort devenait rouge et levait sa baguette en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas avadakedavriser l'homme à ses pieds.

Il ne pu toutefois pas s'empêcher du jeter un petit…

« ENDOLORIS ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Après s'être remis de la nouvelle, Severus avait accepté de suivre Pettigrpw jusqu'au quartier général. Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose, l'avenir des mangemorts en dépendait.

« Que s'est-il passé depuis la coupure ? » Demanda-t-il.

Pettigrow pâlit en y repensant.

« Le maître est horrible ! Hier encore il nous a fait chanter YMCA avec les déguisements… »

Severus passa un bras consolateur autour de son épaule.

Ils étaient devant la maison à présent. Peter poussa la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir ( de la mort ! ) qui menait au salon. Il regarda Severus dans les yeux.

« Prêt ! » Annonça celui-ci.

Et ils firent le dernier pas pour entrer dans le salon.

Voldemort ne semblait pas s'être calmé.

« Personne ici n'est fichu de me dire qui a gagné cette finale ! Bande d'incapables ! C'est une information capitale, je veux que vous meniez l'enquête ! »

Severus s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler.

« Bonjour maître. Puis-je savoir de quelle finale vous parlez ? »

Voldemort songea à le tuer pour cette question idiote mais parvint à se retenir, suffisamment pour répondre :

« La Star Académie ! »

La convoitise et l'envie se lisaient dans ses yeux.

« Ah ! » S'exclama Severus. « Mais je le sais, un moldu me l'a dit alors que j'attendais Peter ! »

Les yeux injectés de sang pétillèrent de joie. '''Comme un enfant qui ouvre ses cadeaux de noël. ''' Songea Severus.

« Malefoy, on annule l'élimination de Rogue, il est de notre côté j'en suis certain maintenant ! Tu seras mon bras droit à partir de maintenant Severus ! »

Peter semblait presque désolé pour lui alors que Severus pensait simplement '''Et merde…'''

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

N'hésitez pas à réagir, et pourquoi pas participer en tant qu'auteur :)


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : encore moi, j'ajoute un OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Voldy va à la pêche !**

L'homme redoutable se tenait fièrement face à l'océan. L'envie d'aller à l'avant du bateau et de crier « je suis le maître du monde » se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable, mais il devait parler à ses mangemorts avant tout.

Il se tourna avec grâce pour les regarder dans les yeux.

Rogue était le plus en avant, son masque d'occlumens bien en place, et Merlin seul savait comme il en avait besoin à cet instant pour supporter une fantaisie supplémentaire de son maître.

Lucius Malefoy se tenait un pas derrière, et son dégoût était clairement affiché. Il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas hurler sa répugnance d'être ici à cet instant, mais sa prudence arrivait à garder sa bouche fermée.

Plus loin, encore sur le quai en fait, Peter était à genoux et émettait des petits cris.

« Pitié maître, ne me forcez pas à monter sur cet engin moldu ! »

Le sourire de Voldemort se fit plus cruel.

« Pettigrow, tu monteras d'un moyen ou d'un autre… Ton état d'arrivée variant suivant la méthode utilisée ! »

Après un couinement plaintif, il s'empressa d'attraper l'échelle et de rejoindre tout le monde sur le pont.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous donner des explication ! J'ai vu à la télévision ( ses yeux brillaient de joie depuis qu'ils avaient déplacé le quartier général et que la télévision marchait de nouveau ) une émission où ils présentaient un animal moldu. Sois disant qu'il est puissant et terrifiant… Je suis le plus fort ! »

Le hurlement fit envoler toutes les mouettes du port.

« Je vais donc en attraper un et prouver qui est le maître ici ! »

Les trois mangemorts hochèrent vigoureusement la tête mais la moue dubitative de Lucius était représentative de l'état d'esprit des deux autres.

Après une crise de rage mémorable et une dizaine de sorts lancés, le bateau daigna enfin avancer. Plusieurs accidents après, il quitta le port.

« Voyez comme je sais mener cet engin moldu ! » S'exclama Voldemort. « Je suis le maître du monde ! »

'''Ca y est, il n'a pas réussit à se retenir plus longtemps…''' Observa Rogue avec un sourire navré.

Une heure plus tard, en haute mer, le bateau fendait l'eau avec une grâce incroyable.

Tout état calme hormis les pleurs de Peter qui se plaignait des mouvements un peu brusques de l'engin.

Mais soudain, cette quiétude fut brisée par un cri déchirant.

« Roooooooooooxane ! »

Voldemort tenait la barre à pleine main avec une fierté non dissimulée alors que son autre bras entourait l'épaule de Rogue, placé à ses côtés.

Lucius faillit passer par-dessus bord mais il se rattrapa de justesse à une corde qui traînait. Peter était déjà sous sa forme animagi, son seul réflexe en cas de danger.

Empli de nostalgie, Voldemort tourna son visage vers Severus qui le fixait lui aussi, perplexe.

_Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Those days are over  
You don't have to sell your body to the night_

Son visage était emplit d'amour et de tristesse alors qu'il hurlait ces douces paroles. Severus avait déjà fermé les yeux, se laissant bercer par une voix qu'il aimait tant. Quand Tom s'arrêta, il se sentit obligé de prendre le relais pour ne pas briser cet instant.

_Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light_

« Rooooxane ! »

Comme Severus adorait la façon qu'avait son maître de crier ce nom. Il aurait tant aimé être cette Roxane en cet instant magique. Instinctivement, il lui répondit.

« Put on the red light ! »

Si seulement son maître savait à quel point il voulait voir s'allumer cette fichue lumière rouge, mais l'homme serpent lui répondait inlassablement « Roxane ». Finalement Severus avait pris sa décision. Peu importe qui elle était, il la tuerai pour prendre sa place !

Peter les regardait chacun leur tour, terrifié par cette scène, et Lucius avait tourné sa baguette vers sa tempe, prêt à s'auto-avadakedavriser dès le début du prochain couplet.

Seulement Voldemort reprit. L'amour était perceptible dans sa voix et maintenant Rogue se tenait lui aussi à la barre pour soutenir ses jambes qui commençaient à fléchir.

_Roxanne  
I loved you since I knew you  
I wouldn't talk down to you  
I have you to tell just how I feel  
I won't share you with another boy_

Lucius s'était évanoui avant d'avoir pu lancer la moindre formule menant au suicide et Peter se tenait dans un coin, en boule.

Rogue, d'une voix chevrotante, continua.

_I know my mind is made up  
So put away your make up  
Told you once I won't tell you again  
It's a bad way  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light_

« Roooxane ! »

Le maître réclamait un nouveau refrain, mais Severus avait déjà comprit qu'il n'allumerait pas cette mystérieuse lumière rouge, même s'il le lui demandait toute la journée. De toute façon, sa voix ne lui répondait plus.

Voldemort, coupé dans sa transe rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Rogue était quasiment dans ses bras, Peter pleurait dans un coin, traumatisé, et Lucius était toujours inconscient.

Sa rage revint au quart de tour.

« Enervatum ! » Lucius se releva, soulagé que la chanson soit terminée. « Une puissante magie semble être à l'œuvre ici… » Observa-t-il, plein de mauvaise fois en regardant autour de lui avec méfiance.

« Assurément ! » Confirma Severus avec conviction.

« Bon Lucius, tu vois le gros machin en ferrailles avec les deux pics ? »

La description d'une ancre laissait à désirer mais Lucius comprit tout de suite.

« Essaye d'y attacher un des moldus qu'on a capturé. Ils sont dans la cale. Et balance le tout à la flotte ! La corde m'a l'air assez solide, ça devrait marcher ! »

Ce qu'il appelait corde était en fait une chaîne en fer avec des maillons assez résistants pour remonter une baleine.

Son sourire cruel revint à la charge alors que Lucius empalait un moldu sur l'ancre avant de jeter le tout par-dessus bord.

« On va pêcher le requin ! » Conclut-il avec une voix triomphale.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, ils se contentèrent de parcourir les flots sans que rien ne vienne troubler ce calme retrouvé.

Peter jouait avec la chaîne de l'ancre. Il disait que c'était mieux si le requin était loin au moment d'attraper le moldu.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva… l'ancre s'accrocha, certainement à des rochers…

« Il l'a attrapé ! » Hurla Voldemort avec joie même si la secousse l'avait envoyé à terre. « Il faut tirer ! »

Suite à cette déclaration, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de pousser les moteurs à fond.

Lucius et Peter observaient l'eau, essayant de repérer le requin en question. Severus ne bougeait pas et ne s'intéressait plus à rien, blasé.

« Pourquoi on avance pas ? » Hurla Voldemort en tapant sur la barre de toutes ses forces.

« Le requin doit être trop lourd pour le bateau ! » Répondit Peter avec effroi.

Cette fois Severus était réellement amusé. Il connaissait visiblement un peu mieux les requins que les trois autres et savait parfaitement que ce qu'avait dit Peter était impossible, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu contrarier l'air convaincu de Voldemort.

« C'est qu'il est très gros alors ! Parfait ! »

Remotivé, il lança de nouveaux sorts pour donner plus de puissance au moteur qui commençait à fumer dangereusement.

Tout ce passa alors en un éclair. Une partie du pont fut arrachée ( '''la corde était solide !''' Conclut Severus. ) juste au moment où le moteur explosait.

L'arrière du bateau commençait à prendre l'eau alors que Voldemort criait sa rage à pleins poumons.

'''Si demain il appelle ce requin « le Survivant », je jure que je me tire !''' Se promit Severus.

Lucius et Peter étaient paniqués mais ils eurent le réflexe d'avancer jusqu'à la cabine du petit bateau de pêche alors que l'arrière continuait de s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

« Maître. On coule. » Observa Severus avec son calme habituel.

« Il faut partir ! » Hurla Peter au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Non ! J'ai vu dans un film que le capitaine devait couler avec son bateau, c'est la règle ! » Répondit Voldemort.

« D'accord. » Répondit Severus.

L'instant d'après, il disparaissait. Lucius et Peter eurent vite fait de le rejoindre au quartier général.

Ils s'assirent pour patienter jusqu'au retour de leur maître.

A peine une minute plus tard, il apparu, trempé de la tête au pieds.

« On a faillit l'avoir… » Murmura-t-il, inconsolable.

FIN

Petite note, juste pour vous rappeler qui si vous voulez participer il vous suffit de me contacter ! ( par review, mail, hiboux peut-être… ) Ca sera avec plaisir que je mettrais vos textes ici, ce machin étant un recueil, je recueille ! lol


	3. Chapter 3

_Un petit corps bougeait doucement dans son berceau…_

_Il se frotta les yeux avec de grandes difficultés avant de regarder autour de lui, mais sa mère ne semblait pas présente. La frustration et la peur qu'il ressentit à cette instant se traduisit par un cri strident qui résonna à travers toute la maison, sans discontinuer pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes. _

_Jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un homme apparut, se frottant les yeux lui aussi, sans aucun doute réveillé par les « doux » cris. _

_Enfin, un homme… Pas tout à fait. Plutôt un adolescent. Comme tous les matins, ses cheveux semblaient dressés vers le ciel, comme pour défier le soleil qui avait osé se lever si tôt. Et ses beaux yeux verts étaient à peine visibles, au trois quart masqués par des paupières trop lourdes pour s'ouvrir complètement. _

_Harry Potter, fraîchement levé, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. _

_Le bébé se remit à pleurer, encore plus fort qu'auparavant, et ses cris devenaient insupportables à mesure que le Survivant s'approchait. _

_Sans le prendre en compte, Harry atteignit finalement le berceau et attrapa l'enfant sous les bras pour le prendre contre lui._

_« Tu m'as réveillé ! » Se contenta-t-il de dire, visiblement de fort mauvaise humeur. _

_Trop choqué pour continuer à crier, le pauvre bébé s'arrêta et fixa l'homme qui le tenait. Le brun prit cette attitude pour une réussite et reposa aussitôt l'enfant dans son berceau. Mais il comptait bien se venger ! _

_Sans aucune pitié, il rapprocha ses doigts du ventre du nourrisson et se mit à le chatouiller. _

_« Gouzi Gouzi ! » Répétait-il sans cesse en chatouillant le pauvre bébé traumatisé. « On a été méchant hein ! Et tu espères t'en tirer comme ça ! » Continua-t-il alors que l'enfant s'était remis à pleurer. _

_Soudain son sourire disparu._

_« Méchant Voldy, méchant ! »_

_Il se recula et sortit sa baguette d'une des poches de son pyjama. _

_« On va voir si toi tu arrête les sortilèges mortels dès l'âge d'un an ! Avada Kedavra ! » _

D'un coup tout devint flou et le cri du seigneur de ténèbres s'arrêta enfin. Il était allongé sur son lit, trempé de sueur. Il jeta un regard circulaire, prêt à sauter sur le moindre Potter présent dans la pièce, mais il était bien seul dans sa chambre. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Encore tremblant, il s'assit sur son lit quelques instants avant de quitter sa chambre.

Il finit par atteindre la cuisine, où il trouva Severus Rogue, déjà attablé avec un bol de céréales sous le nez.

« Déjà levé ? » Lâcha Voldemort en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Du mal à dormir… » Marmonna le maître des potions. « Et vous ? »

« Encore un cauchemar… » Répondit-il d'un air las en se passant une main sur le visage.

Rogue se tendit aussitôt.

« Toujours ce cauchemar où Peter a perdu votre baguette et où des moldus vous pourchassent avec des fourchettes sans que vous puissiez vous défendre ? Maître, vous avez déjà puni Peter parce qu'il avait perdu votre baguette dans ce rêve…ne recomm… »

« La ferme ! Un autre rêve ! »

Rogue replongea dans son bol, mieux valait éviter de provoquer le maître de si bonne heure. N'importe quelle personne tenant un minimum à sa vie le savait.

« Et toi, un cauchemar aussi ? » Questionna le seigneur des ténèbres.

La mine de Rogue s'assombrit…

**Début du Flash back.**

_La journée commençait merveilleusement bien ! En fait, elle n'aurait pu être meilleur, même dans ses rêves les plus fous… Ce matin, il accueillait les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ! Potter et sa clique face à Drago. Un spectacle dont il comptait bien se délecter au maximum._

_D'un pas assuré, il avança dans le couloir, prêt à retirer des points au premier élève qui ne se pousserait pas sur son passage. A moitié déçu, il atteignit la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec, suivit de l'habituel « entrez ! », inévitablement accompagné d'un sourire cruel. Des années d'entraînement ! _

_La bande de mioches complètement débiles prit place dans un silence religieux, mais le prédateur pouvait sentir la peur de ses proies, et cela le rendait encore plus impatient de s'attaquer à eux !_

_Il écrivit avec impatience les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion du jour et la méthode de fabrication. Il en avait choisit une plutôt difficile, pour être certain de s'amuser. _

_Alors, quand les élèves commencèrent, Severus était aux anges. Il avait demandé ce cours commun à Albus, comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Et le vieux avait eu la folie d'accepter ! Depuis, Severus avait l'impression de recevoir son cadeau chaque semaine et il le déballait toujours avec joie._

_Dès les premières minutes, sa patience fut récompensée ! Weasley s'était trompé sur la quantité de poudre à verser. Si d'ici une demi heure, il se trompait de sens en tournant la mixture, le tout allait entrer en ébullition et sauter sur les pauvres Gryffondors placés à proximité. Severus en trépignait déjà rien que d'y penser ! Mais il était fier de l'élève Weasley et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour commettre l'erreur fatale, jamais il n'avait été déçu par un Weasley sur ce point !_

_Juste à côté, Saint Potter venait de commettre lui aussi une erreur, malheureusement pas assez importante…Severus voyait déjà sa bonne humeur retomber. A moins que…_

_Discrètement, il sortit une fiole de sa poche et imperceptiblement, il en laissa tomber quelques gouttes dans le chaudron de Potter. ( Là aussi, des années d'entraînement, mais ça en valait la peine ! ) D'ici quelques minutes, une fumée toxique allait se dégager du chaudron, et Severus priait pour que Potter en respire suffisamment pour aller à l'infirmerie. La récompense suprême !_

_Non loin, l'insupportable miss je-sais-tout effectuait son travail à la perfection. C'était à en devenir malade ! Même lorsqu'il glissait des ingrédients dangereux dans la potion, elle s'en rendait compte et corrigeait le tir. Il se permit tout de même un sourire en pensant qu'à la fin du cours, il pourrait lui retirer des points pour « son insupportable perfection », comme il le faisait à chaque fois._

_Severus sourit de toutes ses dents. Aucun Londubat à l'horizon, donc aucune explosion de chaudron au programme ! Quel bonheur ! _

_D'un pas guilleret, il se dirigea vers Drago. Le liquide dans son chaudron avait une horrible couleur verte. L'erreur immédiatement reconnue, Severus s'approcha et ajouta un ingrédient pour ramener les choses à la normale. _

_Echange de regards complices, clins d'oeils… Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'au moment où…_

_Une ombre se dessina au fond de la classe. Une apparition aussi imprévue qu'effroyable. LONDUBAT ! _

_D'un pas déterminé, l'horreur s'approcha d'un pauvre chaudron inoffensif alors que Severus courait dans sa direction. Seulement le temps semblait tourner au ralenti pour lui alors que Neville, avec une extraordinaire précision, jetait les ingrédients dans le désordre le plus complet._

_Très vite, Severus comprit comment tout cela allait finir lorsque Neville empoigna une racine très dangereuse. Il lui restait un mètre à parcourir mais le démon fut plus rapide. _

_« NON ! LONDUBAAHHHHHHH ! »_

« ENERVATUM ! »

Le réveil venait d'hurler la formule qui le réveillait chaque matin.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras devant le visage pour se protéger, Severus jeta quelques coups d'œil craintifs autour de lui. Aucune explosion. Pas de Londubat à l'horizon…

« Par Merlin, merci ! » Lâcha-t-il, sur le point de défaillir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps que son cœur se mette à battre à un rythme normal, Severus partit vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner…

**Fin du Flash back.**

« J'ai pourtant cru pendant un moment qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve… » Marmonna-t-il pour répondre à son maître.

Ils échangèrent un regard désolé.

C'est ce moment que choisit Peter Pettigrow pour faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

« Déjà debout vous deux ! Moi j'ai fait un rêve incroyable ! Je vais être de bonne humeur pendant une semaine avec un rêve pareil ! » Annonça-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui en un instant. Deux regards noirs.

« Faites pas cette tronche ! Eh mais pourquoi vous sortez vos baguettes ! Non non déconnez pas ! Arrgggggggg ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape apparu soudainement dans l'allée des Embrumes

Severus Snape apparut soudainement dans l'allée des Embrumes. Baguette brandie, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que le coin était sûr, avant de s'engager plus loin dans la ruelle d'un pas furtif.

Vous l'aurez compris, à cet instant, Severus était l'archétype de l'espion, aussi parfait que son collègue moldu, 007.

Finalement, ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à une porte en bois plutôt miteuse, qu'il ouvrit prudemment. Pour éviter qu'elle grince, ou se casse…

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard derrière lui, pour être certain que personne ne le voyait entrer, il avança.

Pour quiconque aurait croisé sa route, Severus aurait forcément paru louche, mais il faut reconnaître qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Il se doit de régler certaines choses capitales pour sa survie, et l'avenir de la communauté magique !

« Snape tu es en retard ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? » L'accueillit Malefoy.

Severus venait d'arriver dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à une taverne. Evidemment, la crasse prenait une place prépondérante, mais l'établissement semblait quand même servir des boissons, à en croire les quelques verres poussiéreux sur les tables.

Et debout au milieu de la pièce, deux mangemorts se tenaient là, tout de noir vêtus.

« J'étais prudent. » Répondit Snape avec un regard agacé.

« Détends-toi un peu tu veux, pour une fois qu'on ne complote pas contre le ministère… Tu deviens aussi cinglé que Fol' Œil. »

Nott avait toujours le don de dire des choses intelligentes. Snape lui renvoya une grimace.

« Bon au lieu de raconter des idioties, je propose d'en venir au fait ! Qu'elle est cette « terrible crise » à laquelle nous devons faire face, Nott ? »

En début de soirée, un hibou s'était pointé chez lui, alors qu'il préparait une potion très importante. Il avait maudit Nott pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à venir quand même. Malefoy semblait partager son ressentiment.

« Je partage l'ennuie de Severus. D'un côté, je reconnais que l'alibi pour éviter une horrible soirée avec ma femme est parfait, mais si j'avais juste voulu boire un verre, je ne serai pas venu ici, ni avec vous. »

Il regardait autour de lui avec dégoût.

Nott les regarda tous les deux tour à tour, plein de sérieux, et lâcha enfin le morceau.

« C'est un nouveau mangemort, une recrue ! Il est horrible, une bête de travail. Si ça continue, on va bientôt devoir bosser, je vous préviens ! »

Severus comprit aussitôt que la tempête s'annonçait. Depuis quelques temps, les mangemorts se débrouillaient pour tirer du crédit auprès de leur maître pour la moindre petite chose, même quand ils ne l'avaient pas faite. Et ça semblait très bien marcher, du moment que Voldy pouvait regarder la télé, il semblait « heureux » de toute façon. Aussi heureux qu'un mage noir fou puisse l'être. Ca ne faisait pas tellement partie du profil…

Mais si un imbécile de petit nouveau zélé venait foutre tous leurs efforts en l'air, Severus jura qu'il le découperait en petit morceau pour le faire utiliser dans des potions par ses élèves. Ca semblait violent, mais Severus ne donnait pas de prix à sa tranquillité.

Il espérait quand même trouver un plan où il attaquerait par derrière, sans se faire voir, un soir où il aurait un solide alibi !

« Je vois pas ce que ça change pour moi. » Observa Malefoy avec dédain. « Mis à part que maintenant, je suis certain que tu m'as fait venir pour une connerie. Je peux donc partir ! »

Malefoy avait sûrement raison. Il était parmi les favoris du maître, et même si le nouveau les forçait à devoir bosser, Lucius ne serait sûrement pas touché par ce regain de travail… La vie était injuste.

« Malefoy attend ! Il faut le virer, il est vraiment chiant. » Tenta Nott.

« Langage. »

« Désolé mais je ne vois rien de convenable qui décrirait aussi bien. »

Lucius lui envoya un regard blasé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour des vieux potes ?

« T'es chiant ! » Conclut-il noblement.

« Tu vois c'est le bon mot ! » Rétorqua Nott en brandissant son index, hystérique.

Severus secoua la tête, désabusé. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière réunion importante à laquelle il avait assisté, que ce soit avec les mangemorts ou avec l'Ordre…

Il ne sauverait certainement pas le monde ce soir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Finalement, il fut décidé qu'ils aillent tous les trois chez Malefoy, au calme. _Au moins, _se dit Severus, _je serai installé confortablement. La soirée aurait pu être bien pire…_

Arrivé là-bas, les complots reprirent à mesure que les verres de Whiskey se vidaient. Severus proposa un poison avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour que ledit poison soit juste une potion de fatigue éternelle, comme il l'affirmait avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Nott était partant de la manière Serpentarde. Suivre la personne jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité se présente. Après tout, en suivant quelqu'un, on était dans son dos. Et n'est-ce pas le meilleur moment pour frapper ? Severus devait avouer qu'il aimait également cette proposition.

Mais Malefoy fut le plus Serpentard d'entre tous.

« Les gars j'aime pas vos idées. Si j'ai bien compris, on doit se débarrasser de lui pour être pénards. On va quand même pas s'emmerder avec un enlèvement ou je ne sais quoi ! Quelqu'un doit le faire à notre place ! »

Un silence respectueux accueillit cette Vérité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Demanda Snape, qui voyait toujours un bon coup quand il en avait un sous les yeux.

Malefoy pris un air de conspirateur et vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant de se pencher près d'eux et de murmurer.

« Promettez-moi que vous ne répéterez rien de tout ceci. Et je veux un serment de sorcier, je ne vous fais pas confiance. »

« Cela va de soi. » Acquiesça Severus.

Avec prudence, ils effectuèrent leur serment, et Lucius les conduisit devant une cheminée. Il jeta un peu de poudre avant de murmurer le lieu si bas qu'ils n'entendirent rien. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, se demandant ce que Lucius allait ramener, lorsque deux corps sortirent l'un après l'autre de la cheminée. Quand ils virent qui accompagnait Lucius, les deux mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent vers l'intrus.

« Ah professeur Snape ! » S'exclama Harry. « Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais j'étais en train de faire mon devoir de potion quand Lucius m'a interrompu ! »

Le Survivant accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire moqueur. Snape lui aurait arraché la tête avec plaisir pour le voir disparaître.

« Allons, baissez ces baguettes. Monsieur Potter est là en qualité d'ami, et il sera reçu avec la distinction nécessaire. »

Le visage de Malefoy irradiait la fierté.

« Ou alors juste sans les menaces et ça sera parfait. » Trancha le Survivant en avançant dans la pièce.

Finalement, les deux mangemorts se résignèrent à ranger leurs baguettes et suivirent Harry qui avait pris le chemin du salon. Il y entra sans hésitation et alla s'asseoir dans uns des magnifiques fauteuils.

« Lucius, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? »

« Il m'ôte les mots de la bouche ! » Rajouta Severus, qui regardait le Survivant avec méfiance.

Lucius leur fit un sourire.

« Si nous nous asseyions autour d'une table, avec quelques verres ? Nous avons tout notre temps ! »

Nott et Snape échangèrent un regard. Un verre, ça ne se refusait pas !

« On marche ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Autour du verre, les langues se délièrent. Nott et Snape apprirent que Lucius et Potter se rendaient des services de temps en temps. En fait, depuis quelques mois, ils s'échangeaient des infos. Lucius renseignait Harry pour l'aider à capturer quelques mangemorts, et en retour Potter l'aidait à les faire sortir.

Harry était félicité pour la capture, Lucius pour l'évasion, et tout le monde était content. Ainsi, Voldemort croyait que Lucius bossait, et Harry devenait toujours de plus en plus populaire dans le monde sorcier. La belle vie.

Snape et Nott restèrent estomaqués devant l'explication. C'était très Serpentard, assurément profitable. Il fallait bien reconnaître que Malefoy avait joué très finement.

« Et alors, cette fois c'est pour quoi ? » Demanda le Survivant.

Immédiatement, les deux mangemorts se tournèrent vers Lucius, désigné diplomate officiel de leur groupe de conspirateurs.

« Un nouveau nous casse les pieds. Le genre fanatique et tout ça. Fout le en prison, on ne le récupérera même pas ! »

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Pas de problèmes. Dès que tu as les infos, préviens-moi et je m'occupe de lui. »

Lucius sourit. Tout s'était parfaitement bien passé, comme à chaque fois. Il aimait traiter avec Potter. Il était très satisfait de leur petit arrangement. Maintenant de très bonne humeur, il lança une nouvelle conversation.

« Et alors, comment va Dumbledore ? »

« Je continue de mettre des potions dans ses bonbons, ça semble marcher. »

« Je confirme, il fait vraiment n'importe quoi ! » Certifia Snape, les yeux remplis de terreur.

Lucius accueillit la nouvelle avec un sourire satisfait.

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle. De notre côté, les mangemorts sont totalement inactifs, à part Bellatrix et ce nouveau. En tout cas le Maître se contente de peu, donc tout est parfait. »

« Le nouveau c'est le chouchou de Bellatrix. » Marmonna sombrement Nott.

Snape se tourna vers lui.

« Jaloux ? De toute façon, elle aurait bien besoin d'un médicomage la pauvre… »

« Plusieurs ! » Acquiesça Malefoy.

« Et d'une camisole ! » Conclut le Gryffondor.

Les autres approuvèrent silencieusement.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai cours demain. » Lança Harry en se levant. « Et je ne suis pas le seul ! »

Son sourire narquois était destiné à Snape.

« Cela fera 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor je crois bien. » Contre-attaqua Snape.

Le brun sourit encore d'avantage.

« Lucius, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir. Souvenez-vous que cette offre de dîner chez moi tient toujours. »

Lucius hocha la tête, et le Survivant disparu dans un POP.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! On se retrouve demain au pub, même heure ? »

« Absolument ! » Répondit Lucius, plus souriant que jamais. Il était en vacances, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Fin

Comme vous le voyez dans cet OS, la guerre est violente des deux côtés ! On ne chôme pas ! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Une brume épaisse avait envahit la grande étendue verdoyante, jetant son voile sur tous les environs, en cette fin de soirée. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, le soleil avait entamé sa lente déclinaison, et la lune devenait de plus en plus visible.

Quelque chose planait dans l'air. Un mélange d'appréhension, de tension et d'inquiétude. Un promeneur l'aurait senti à des kilomètres, quelque chose se tramait dans les environ. Plus aucun animal n'émettait un bruit, et ils ne se trompaient jamais. Mieux valait ne pas traîner ici…

Car au milieu de cette multitude de gouttelettes d'eau en suspension, l'odeur de la mort se faisait déjà sentir. La folie des Hommes emplissait déjà l'endroit, bien qu'elle se traduise pour l'instant par un silence terriblement oppressant.

Il est des instants où le crépuscule est plus traître que la nuit elle-même. Et cet instant était de ceux-ci. Car quand le soleil disparu sous l'horizon, la faible clarté déployée par la lune se refléta à travers le brouillard, et de nombreuses silhouettes commencèrent à se dessiner un peu partout à travers l'immense prairie.

Trop sombres pour la noirceur de la nuit, elles créaient un climat étouffant. La scène était angoissante !

Et soudain, un bref « pop » éclata à travers l'endroit, résonnant pendant quelques secondes, et annonçant la venue d'un nouvel arrivant. Sa silhouette était grande, élancée, et les reflets lancés par la lune auraient pu laisser deviner des cheveux blonds, mais à bien y regarder, ils étaient roux.

L'homme laissa échapper un long sifflement qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

« Par Merlin, on y voit comme dans le cul d'une chouette ! » Jura Ron et jetant un coup d'œil à la cantonade.

« Weasley, bien que je sois particulièrement intéressé par vos expériences déplacées avec les chouettes, on se passera de vos avis ! »

La voix de Malefoy senior venait de claquer dans l'air et Ron lui renvoya un regard mauvais.

« Du calme Lucius ! » Tempéra Harry, qui se tenait à quelques pas de là. « Il n'a pas tort, c'est quoi ce coin que vous avez choisit ? Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai abandonné mon emploi du temps très chargé pour venir ici ! Vous auriez pu faire un effort… »

Il y eu un raclement de gorge sur sa droite, et l'on pouvait deviner un nez crochus au milieu des ombres.

« Vos fans devront se passer de vous pendant quelques minutes Potter, vous y survivrez. »

« Un peu facile celle-ci professeur Rogue. » Pointa Hermione. « Vous manquez de sommeil ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » S'offusqua le terrible maître des potions. « Mais ouais… » Concéda-t-il piteusement.

Il y eut un silence navré dans l'assemblée. Tout le monde était plus ou moins dans le même cas et partageait la douleur de l'homme. Ces derniers temps étaient plutôt tendus, et les deux camps commençaient à fatiguer. Il était venu à leur attention que simuler une guerre était plus éreintant que de la faire vraiment, et c'était triste à reconnaître…

« Sans vouloir faire mon gros lourd… » Tenta Harry.

« Ce serait surprenant venant de vous ! »

« Encore trop facile professeur. »

« La ferme Granger ! »

« Sans vouloir faire mon gros lourd, » Répéta Harry en haussant le ton « je serai de meilleure humeur si votre maître était capable d'arriver à l'heure ! »

Il tapota sur le cadran de sa montre en tendant le bras pour appuyer ses dires. Et bien que personne ne distingue les petites aiguilles dans cette purée de pois, tous savaient qu'il avait raison…

« Sa seigneurie nous pardonnera sûrement de ne pas contrôler la ponctualité des programmes télé moldus ! » Lança Malefoy en se drapant dans sa cape avec fierté.

En fait, il avait surtout froid. Harry allait rétorquer sèchement quand une silhouette approcha.

« Nott ! » Salua Harry en reconnaissant l'individu qui venait de se rapprocher. « J'ai eu peur que votre tisane du soir ne vous empêche d'être présent ! »

« Il s'en est fallu de peu. » Répondit-il sombrement.

Les personnes présentes observèrent un silence pensif. Quelle soirée pourrie ! Tous espéraient qu'elle serait la dernière.

Un nouveau bruit de transplanage se fit entendre. Un petit homme venait d'apparaître, entouré par une vingtaine de caisses de taille importante.

« Sonorus. » Marmonna Mondingus. « J'AI LES BIERRAUBEURES ET LE WHISKEY POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! »

Un gros « ouf » de soulagement se propagea dans la plaine.

_Une demi-heure plus tard… _

La clairière semblait bien plus éclairée qu'auparavant, et ce n'était pas une illusion. Par petits groupes, les sorciers avaient décidé d'allumer des feux pour se réchauffer. Et ils s'étaient assis autour, sur des chaises conjurées à la hâte. Severus était même retourné rapidement à Poudlard pour récupérer des copies à corriger.

Quand le Survivant remarqua qu'il venait d'encaisser son T hebdomadaire en potions, il menaça de partir pour aller se coucher. Il ne fallu pas moins de quatre mangemorts pour le retenir, à grand coup d'arguments. Severus accepta même de lui donner un D ( désolant ) finalement. Harry continua de protester, mais lorsque Minerva regarda la copie à son tour, elle du admettre que ça ne valait pas un Piètre.

Harry râla quelques minutes, avant de diriger sa colère dans une autre direction.

« Pettigrow ! Tout a été prévu pour écarter Bellatrix ? »

L'animagus hocha vigoureusement la tête en se resservant un verre de Whiskey.

« On a placé tellement de pièges autour de chez elle que personne n'identifiera son corps. »

« Qui ça « on » ? » Demanda Ron avec méfiance.

Peter descendit le verre cul sec.

« Tu doutes de moi Weasley ? »

« Tout le monde doute de toi Peter ! » Souligna Lucius. « Qui ça « on » ? »

Pettigrow prit un air indigné, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux répondre.

« Moi, et une trentaine de mangemorts environ. Ils voulaient tous participer, mais ça n'aurait pas été discret. »

« Une bande d'incapables quoi ! » Trancha Maugrey en approchant. « Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas les voir, ces pièges ? »

« Puisque je vous dis que c'est bon ! » S'énerva Peter. « Demain tout son quartier aura sauté, et elle avec ! »

Les autres sortirent leur baguette et s'apprêtèrent à attaquer. Depuis quand Peter osait-il seulement élever la voix ? Il y avait vraiment trop de relâchement. Malheureusement, Peter se transforma et s'enfuit un peu plus loin. Personne n'avait le cœur à le poursuivre.

« J'espère qu'ils ont bien fait le boulot. » Marmonna sombrement Hermione. « Si elle arrive ici, ça va se transformer en bataille générale. »

Tonks, jusque là endormie dans un fauteuil moelleux, se réveilla en sursaut.

« S'il dit vrai, je propose un after sur les ruines du manoir Lestrange, demain même heure. »

« J'en suis ! » Annonça Malefoy avec un sourire.

« Eh bien moi, je serai au ministère, à convaincre cet incapable d'abandonner les charges contre les mangemorts… »

Harry était clairement déçu de manquer la fête. Demain s'annonçait encore pire qu'aujourd'hui.

« C'est en effet notre accord ! » Souligna Nott, qui préférait que les choses soient claires.

« Et je tiendrai parole, c'est une formalité ! Qui va me prendre un peu de temps quand même, mais ça va aller… »

Rogue n'en doutait pas, tout comme Malefoy. Les fausses arrestations orchestrées pour le compte du Survivant avaient considérablement agrandi son pouvoir. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait du ministère à présent.

Le père Malefoy profita de l'évocation du cas Bellatrix pour rebondir sur quelque chose d'aussi déplaisant.

« En parlant de cinglés qu'on ne veut surtout pas voir ici, qu'en est-il de Dumbledore ? »

Severus tendit l'oreille avec intérêt. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait décrété que les facéties du vieux fou n'étaient plus de son ressort. Mais il était plutôt ravi de voir les membres de l'Ordre se dépatouiller avec ça.

« On a des gars sur le coup. Une quinzaine, ils vont simuler une attaque de mangemorts contre Poudlard, histoire de le garder sur place. »

« Et vous ne craignez rien pour vos hommes ? »

Malefoy ne perdait pas le nord. La puissance du directeur n'était pas sans dangers, surtout depuis qu'il risquait de faire n'importe quoi avec.

« J'ai subtilisé sa baguette avant de partir. » Annonça Minerva en sortant le bout de bois. « Il lui reste la magie sans baguette, mais il causera bien moins de dégâts. »

Personne n'aurait parié le moindre gallion sur cette affirmation, mais ils hochèrent la tête avec sympathie.

Soudain, Peter revint en courant.

« Ma marque… le Maître m'appelle… » Lâcha-t-il, essoufflé.

Malefoy se leva de son fauteuil avec un sourire.

« Parfait, essaye de nous donner un peu de temps. »

L'homme hocha la tête et disparu aussitôt.

« Ron, contacte tout de suite les journalistes ! »

Le plan était prêt depuis quelques jours et Ron savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se volatilisa à son tour. Maintenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient, Harry décida de prendre le contrôle des opérations.

« Sonorus. » Il s'adressa alors à toutes les personnes présentes. « Attention, Vous-Savez-Qui arrive ! Virez les grillades, sièges et bouteilles, que ça ait l'air sérieux. Des journalistes vont également arriver, alors quand la bataille commencera, je veux un putain de son et lumière ! Et essayez de ne pas vous blesser. »

Tout le monde s'agita soudainement. Certains titubaient, mais Malefoy lui avait promis que ça ne les empêcherait pas de jeter quelques sorts. Plus ou moins rapidement, ils nettoyèrent la prairie et formèrent deux groupes distincts. Les mangemorts contre l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus se balada dans les rangs, s'assurant que personne ne s'était trompé de côté. Le Maître ne devait se douter de rien, où il risquerait de partir.

Finalement, quand il arriva, tout le monde était prêt. Ses yeux rouges balayèrent rapidement les deux groupes, avant de se poser sur Lucius.

« Maître, nous les avons retenus pour vous. Le Survivant est à votre merci ! »

Certains mangemorts rirent discrètement et Minerva les fit taire d'un regard noir.

« Harry Potter, comme nous nous retrouvons ! » Lança le mage noir en s'approchant de sa némésis.

« J'ai essayé de repousser cette rencontre, mais elle parait inévitable. »

Un mangemort pouffa et Nott l'envoya un peu plus loin, à coup de pieds aux fesses.

« J'aurai vraiment apprécié discuter, mais des choses urgentes m'attendent dans la nuit. » Continua Voldemort en tirant sa baguette.

« Tout juste quelques rediffusions. » Marmonna Peter. Rogue lui donna une lourde tape à l'arrière de la tête.

Potter jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et finit par repérer Ron, qui leva un pouce dans sa direction.

« Je suis prêt. »

Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et se prépara à la première attaque. Apparemment, Voldemort était pressé d'en finir. Voilà qui jouerait certainement en sa faveur.

« Potter est à moi. Occupez-vous des autres. » Ordonna le mage noir.

En parfaite synchronisation, les deux groupes s'éloignèrent de leurs chefs. Les deux allaient se battre jusqu'à la mort, pour l'accomplissement de la prophétie. Et il ne vaudrait mieux pas recevoir un sort perdu.

Et pendant que les deux puissants se toisaient, Lucius décida qu'il était temps de lancer la mise en scène. Une vague de flammes quitta sa baguette et alla exploser au dessus de l'Ordre du phénix. La pluie d'étincelles ne leur fit absolument rien, mais le sort était du plus bel effet !

Maugrey répliqua avec un rayon violet qui fusa derrière leur groupe pour frapper le sol. Instantanément, des kilos de terres volèrent dans tous les sens, et Nott du faire apparaître un magnifique dôme bleu turquoise pour éviter que ses alliés ne soient salis. Dans leur dos, le cratère devait faire plusieurs mètres de profondeur.

Après ces deux attaques d'envergure, tout le monde se lança en duel contre l'opposant le plus proche. Des sorts de toutes les couleurs commencèrent à fuser à travers la prairie, illuminée comme jamais. Chaque secondes, une explosion assourdissante avait lieu et Rogue s'attendait à voir quelqu'un s'écrouler, mais rien. Macnair avait bien finit par terre, mais la raison semblait venait de plus tôt dans la soirée, à en croire l'odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait de lui.

Au même moment, Voldemort passa à l'attaque et son sort s'écrasa sur un bouclier invisible. Le choc qui en résultat envoya quelques combattants à terre. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas assez éloignés. Ils se relevèrent en râlant et s'éloignèrent tranquillement avant de reprendre leurs duels.

Plus loin, Charlie affrontait un mangemort plutôt coriace. Le type avait l'habitude de bouger dans tous les sens quand il se battait. En général, ça lui donnait l'avantage d'être dur à toucher, mais aujourd'hui Charlie essayait justement de l'éviter ( tout en visant vers lui, pour la crédibilité ) et les mouvements de l'autre rendaient la tâche difficile. Finalement, il se déconcentra et finit par recevoir un sort d'expulsion en pleine poitrine.

Il vola sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir sur les fesses, bizarrement sans aucune douleur. Par bonheur, Avery venait de lancer un sort de coussinage sur le sol, à en croire le bref clin d'œil qu'il lui fit.

« Désolé, je visais à côté ! » Lança son mangemort en approchant.

Charlie constata qu'il avait perdu sa baguette dans le vol plané. Avec un sourire carnassier, il se releva et se jeta sur le mangemort. Ils roulèrent tous deux à terre et le combat continua à la moldu, à coup de pieds, de poings et de dents.

Pendant ce temps, Harry redoublait d'effort, et Voldemort commençait à reculer. Visiblement, le terrible mage noir avait moins pratiqué la magie ces derniers temps, et ses sorts les plus dangereux avaient perdu de leur force.

Rogue regardait leur duel du coin de l'œil, tout en lançant quelques sorts à l'aveuglette vers Minerva, qui devait lui répondre. Il n'en savait trop rien, la bataille entre Potter et Voldemort accaparant toute son attention. Apparemment, Potter prenait bien le dessus, et Voldemort-mais-pourquoi-j'ai-quitté-mon-canapé semblait s'essouffler. Encore quelques minutes et Potter porterait le coup fatal.

« Severus, un peu de concentration ! » Lança Minerva avec un sourire moqueur.

Le maître des potions tourna un regard furieux vers elle. Ah la vieille voulait jouer avec lui, elle allait voir !

« POUR SERPENTARD ! » Hurla-t-il en chargeant vers Minerva, la baguette résolument pointée devant lui.

La Gryffondor siffla comme un chat en colère et plongea vers lui. L'explosion vert et rouge qui suivit ferait la couverture de la gazette le lendemain.

Un mangemort admira la beauté de la déflagration, et décida de montrer lui aussi quelque chose. Un dragon de flammes immense quitta sa baguette, une seconde avant qu'il ne comprenne son erreur.

Le dragon se mit à cracher des boules de feu partout autour de lui, sans viser le moins du monde. Il ne fallu pas moins de deux mangemorts et trois aurors pour détruire la bestiole. L'imbécile qui l'avait conjurée fut stupéfixé sur le champ !

La bataille continua quelques minutes, avant qu'une onde de magie ne balaye toute la prairie, dissipant tous leurs boucliers, faisant disparaître tous les sorts qui flottaient dans l'air. D'un seul coup, l'endroit était redevenu sombre et silencieux.

Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent leur tête vers Harry et Voldemort, pour savoir lequel de deux avait causé ça. Tous relâchèrent leur respiration en voyant qu'Harry était toujours debout, au bord d'un immense cratère. Aucune trace de Voldemort, mais la baguette du Survivant pointait clairement en direction du fond du trou.

Et comme pour confirmer leurs soupçons, un éclair vert quitta la baguette d'Harry, avant de disparaître dans le cratère.

Tous comprirent le signal, et ils disparurent en quelques instants…

_Sur le retour vers Poudlard…_

« J'y crois pas ! Je viens de débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, et je dois presque courir entre Pré-au-lard et Poudlard pour aller gentiment dans mon lit ! » Tonna Harry en direction de MacGonagall.

« Il a pas tort ! Les mangemorts sont en train de fêter ça chez Lucius en ce moment… » Souligna Ron.

Il avait encore l'espoir d'aller fêter ça là-bas lui aussi.

« Vous savez bien que Dumbledore est tout seul depuis plusieurs heures, et qu'on a simulé une attaque sur le château. Il faut aller vérifier que tout va bien ! »

« Si vous croyez que ça nous fait plaisir, vous vous fourrez la baguette dans l'œil ! » Ajouta Rogue.

Le petit convoi, composé des élèves et professeur de l'école, arriva enfin à destination. Ils trouvèrent le château fermé, sécurité maximum. C'était plutôt bon signe, Albus avait préféré enfermer tout le monde à l'abri, plutôt que d'attaquer et de déclencher toutes sortes de catastrophes. Ils parvinrent à trouver une fenêtre ouverte et firent un rapide tour du château.

« Tout va bien. » Conclut Minerva avec soulagement.

« On est libres donc ? » Demanda Neville.

« Au lit maintenant ! »

L'ordre ferme donné par leur directrice était difficile à refuser. Avec de longs soupirs, ils prirent le chemin de leur dortoir.

« Je les raccompagne, pour m'assurer qu'ils ne filent pas en douce. On n'est jamais trop prudents. » Susurra Rogue avec un sourire malsain.

Dès qu'ils furent loin des oreilles de Minerva, le maître des potions attrapa Potter par la veste et le traîna dans une nouvelle direction. Les autres suivirent.

« Suivez-moi, on va utiliser ma cheminée personnelle ! Lucius sera ravi de nous voir. »


	6. Chapter 6

« Bon sang, quelle idée à la con ! 23h ! »

« Il faut bien les caser ces réunions. »

« Je dis pas le contraire Monsieur le Ministre, mais quand même… »

Le Ministre en personne, accompagné par le chef de département de la justice magique, rejoignait la salle de discussion où aurait lieu la réunion hebdomadaire des départements. Un moment souvent fastidieux.

Ils prirent place en évitant de regarder les visages énervés de l'assistance. Évidemment, le chef de la coopération internationale ne pu se taire très longtemps.

« Je me permets une petite remarque sur l'horaire, ou tout le monde voit déjà ce que je vais dire ? »

« Oh je sais très bien. Seulement c'est pas facile de vous trouver tous ensembles. » Il se tourna vers le chef des jeux et sports magiques. « Celui-là passe 20h par semaine à regarder du Quidditch, sur son temps de travail. Notre ami de la coopération internationale passe six jours sur sept à l'étranger. »

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers la personne suivante autour de la table, attendant que le ministre balance quelque chose au chef des aurors.

« Quand même, neuf fois sur dix il annule ses rendez-vous, combien de fois on a reporté cette année à cause de Monsieur le chef des aurors ? » Observa le chef de la coopération.

« Y en a qui bossent, voilà tout ! »

« Hum… »

Le raclement de gorge d'Harry les fit taire un instant. Il était présent en tant que conseiller militaire, placé à côté du chef des aurors, le seul avec qui il travaillait réellement.

« D'habitude j'adore qu'on s'envoie des vannes pendant des heures, mais comme tout le monde l'a noté, il est tard. On peut faire ça vite ? »

« Pour le vite, vous oubliez. » Assena le ministre. « On va recevoir la visite d'une représentante de l'environnement qui me tanne depuis six mois pour cette histoire. La migration de je ne sais plus quelle bestiole, troublée par l'augmentation du nombre de match de Quidditch dans cette région de la grande Bretagne. »

Le chef des jeux et sports magiques semblait mortifié. Pour s'excuser, le ministre décida de servir un verre à tout le monde, ils en auraient bien besoin. Même si la majorité en avait déjà descendu un ou deux avant de venir.

Après un exposé puis une discussion de presque une heure, la spécialiste de l'environnement fut congédiée, presque éconduite. Avec soulagement, on en revint à des discussions plus normales, entre gens pressés. Et passablement éméchés.

« Bon au suivant, j'en ai marre d'entendre parler de truc moldus trafiqués. Plus d'accidents magiques. »

« Monsieur le ministre, les sorciers sont maladroits ! » S'emporta son interlocuteur.

« Ils sont surtout cons ! »

« Oh ça va Monsieur coopérations internationale ! Comment ça se passe dans votre département ? » Contre-attaqua le chef vexé.

« Vous savez ce que je pense des étrangers ! Ça avance doucement… »

« … »

Le ministre tapa sur la table.

« Suffit ! On passe aux transports. »

Le chef de département sortit de sa torpeur, surpris qu'on l'interroge pour une fois.

« Vous savez chez nous tout va bien en permanence. »

« Ah voilà enfin quelqu'un qui… »

« … cependant. »

« Cependant ? »

« Cependant j'ai bien un dossier qui me vient en tête ! » Contre-attaqua le chef de département, grisé par l'attention. « Plusieurs sorciers ont signalé le danger de prendre les transports magiques en état d'ébriété. Sans aller jusqu'à parler « d'accidents magiques », ça pose des… problèmes. »

Le ministre se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Quels transports ? » Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix menaçante.

« Franchement… tous. Le balai, les portoloins, les cheminées… Tout ça devient dangereux. Je ne parle même pas du transplanage… Et ce ne sont pas mes estimés collègues qui vont me contredire, surtout depuis que l'un d'entre eux nous a proposés de rentrer en magicobus après une certaine soirée. »

Le concerné reçu des regards noirs de la part de l'assistance. Ca avait été une très mauvaise idée…

« Je vous laisse plancher là-dessus avec le département des mystères… » Conclut le ministre qui ne voulait pas argumenter ce soir. « On a terminé ? »

« Non monsieur ! » Signala le chef des aurors.

« Ah c'est maintenant que la moitié du budget y passe… » Lâcha le chef de la coopération.

Le chef des aurors lui renvoya un sourire fier.

« Et bien même pas ! Pour le second mois consécutif, je pense que nos dépenses ont baissées. C'est pas encore officiel, les comptables du bureau des aurors sont pas des flèches, mais ça s'annonce bien ! »

« Superbe ! » Salua le ministre. « Aucune requête ? »

Tout le monde commença à ramasser ses affaires, mais Harry se redressa simplement dans son fauteuil.

« En fait si. Il faudrait que vous approuviez un projet, mais ce n'est pas la peine de retenir nos collègues avec cette histoire. »

Tout le monde fut sortit en moins de deux minutes, excepté Harry, le chef des aurors et le ministre.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Severus s'était levé tôt. Et si d'habitude, matin rimait avec chagrin, aujourd'hui rien de tout cela. Aucun cours à l'horizon, aucun stupide élève, et encore moins de professeurs. Il venait de découvrir un nouveau mot : vacances !

Être débarrassé de Voldemort avait définitivement des avantages. Déjà, ne plus avoir à répondre aux demandes farfelues du susnommé, mais surtout, ne plus avoir à rendre de petits services à Albus. Du genre qui vous créer des ennuis pour vingt ans, qui peut vous faire tuer, ou pire ; vous faire bosser à Poudlard.

Mais il avait quand même choisit de garder le job, c'était son défouloir et ça ne lui avait jamais attiré d'ennui, alors il avait penché pour le confort de l'habitude. En plus, tout bon conspirateur avait besoin d'une couverture !

Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'Albus était plutôt radin sur les salaires, on pouvait affirmer qu'un professeur ne vivait pas dans le luxe. Severus aimait le luxe. Sans massacre de moldus tous les weekends, il avait décidé de repartir doucement, sûrement en vendant discrètement quelques potions interdites contre quelques gallions.

« Rien que pour reprendre l'habitude d'être payé pour mon travail ! » S'était-il dit. Entre les « services » demandés par Albus et les ordres de Voldemort, il n'avait jamais entendu les mots « prime » ou « récompense ». Foutus radins.

Enfin bon, Severus avait toujours été débrouillard. Il y a deux ans, le comptable des mangemorts avait mystérieusement disparu. Tellement mystérieusement que personne ne s'en était aperçu. Après tout, les comptes étaient faits, les coffres toujours pleins ; pas de quoi s'inquiéter ? Quelques retraits par-ci par-là, ça ne gêne personne.

Tout ça pour dire que Severus avait mis un peu de côté, juste pour voir venir. Et tout à l'heure, il partait en vacances ! Il s'était finalement décidé pour le sud de la France, où il faisait beau. Il allait voyager léger, comme un aventurier.

Il pourrait bien se remettre à bosser en rentrant, pour l'instant il voulait profiter. Et rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Fraîchement douché, il fila dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner, avec un quasi sourire.

* * *

Deux minutes plus tard, juste devant chez Severus…

« T'es sûr qu'on va pas le réveiller ? » Marmonna Nott.

« Mais non voyons, il n'est pas si tôt. » Répondit Malefoy d'une voix assurée.

« Moi, tu m'as réveillé. »

Lucius balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Nott appuya sur la sonnette. Franchement, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, et il n'avait pas tellement envie de défoncer la porte. Ce que Malefoy avait fait chez lui… C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il vit Severus, déjà habillé, ouvrir la porte.

« Vous croyez que c'est une heure pour débarquer chez d'honnêtes gens ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'on est venus chez toi ! » Contra Malefoy. « En tout cas, c'est trop tôt pour te trouver de bonne humeur. »

Nott comprenait. Lui aussi, ça l'avait gonflé au premier abord. Mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé et sur le pallier de Rogue, plus question de reculer

« Figure toi que j'étais très bien, avant de voir vos tronches ! »

Avant que Malefoy ne rétorque quelque chose et que l'échange tourne au duel, Nott préféra calmer le jeu.

« Bon, si tu nous laissais entrer, qu'on discute comme des gens civilisés. »

« Assis devant un verre. » Ajouta le blond.

Severus réfléchit avec attention. « Discuter devant un verre », ça voulait dire comploter, rien de moins. Et ça se faisait au whiskey, question de tradition. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. 9h30 environ.

« Entrez. Si vous m'avez dérangé pour rien, je pourrai bien ajouter un ingrédient dans le verre ! »

Sur cet accueil chaleureux, tous trois prirent la direction du salon et s'installèrent autour de la table. C'est Nott qui servit les verres, et on sentait toute la résignation dans son bras, de l'homme qui sait qu'il va avoir une longue journée si elle commence comme ça.

« Va droit au but, j'ai des plans aujourd'hui. »

« Le but, c'est la succession de Voldemort ! » Attaqua Nott.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait comprit des quelques informations lâchées par Malefoy.

« Ca commence à devenir tendu dans les milieux louches, les gars se tirent dans les pattes. » Précisa le blond.

« C'était prévisible. Tu ne peux pas régler ça ? »

« Honnêtement ? J'ai passé l'age de jouer à ça. Doubler des mecs, en assassiner quelques uns… J'ai fait tout ça plus jeune pour me faire une place et j'estime que c'est acquis ! »

« Bien dit. » Approuva Nott.

Plus que quiconque, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mettre la main à la patte.

« Alors, que fait quelqu'un de haut placé, quand quelque chose le gêne ? » Souleva Malefoy.

« Il paye des gens pour s'en occuper à sa place, il fait marcher ses contacts. »

« C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. Et j'ai agit en conséquence. »

Les yeux de Lucius brillaient de malice, et le suspens planant sur sa dernière phrase inquiétait Severus. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça risquait de lui tomber dessus.

« Si tu es venu demander un service, tu t'es trompé d'environ deux semaines. La boutique est fermée ! »

Lucius se pencha vers lui, affichant un sourire de meilleur augure.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande rien, je suis venu pour que tu sois au courant. »

« De quoi ? » Risqua Severus, qui n'était toujours pas certain de vouloir savoir.

Lucius ne répondit pas, sirotant lentement son verre tout en regardant sa montre. Il lâcha finalement un indice inquiétant.

« On attend quelqu'un. »

* * *

Harry approchait de la maison, accompagné d'un homme à la carrure solide, et au regard méfiant.

« J'en reviens pas que vous me fassiez venir chez Rogue, seul qui plus est… »

Le chef des aurors vouvoyait toujours Harry, même après de longs mois de collaboration durant lesquels il avait pu voir l'efficacité de jeune prodige. La politesse du départ s'était transformée en respect, et il se voyait mal tutoyer le jeune adulte. Surtout qu'il avait la fâcheuse manie de se comporter comme son supérieur.

« Allons, si nous arrivons avec une troupe d'aurors, les choses seront plus compliquées. »

« Mais ce sont des mangemorts. Rogue s'apprête même à quitter le pays ! »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il part en vacances, il ne fuit pas. »

« Comme Pettigrow c'est ça ? » Pointa le chef des aurors, ironique.

Harry ne releva pas, Peter s'était bien fait la malle.

« N'oubliez pas, le ton peut monter, mais on reste courtois. » Rappela Harry en cognant sur la lourde porte.

A peine deux secondes plus tard, le visage bougon de Rogue se présentait devant eux.

« Bon sang Malefoy, tu as ramené les aurors chez moi ! »

« Un seul ! » Se défendit le blond en approchant, flanqué de Nott.

« Leur chef. » Termina Rogue en lui lançant un regard tueur.

L'auror dévisageait les trois compères.

« Donc ces trois là ne sont pas des mangemorts n'est-ce pas ? »

La question était adressée à Harry, qui préféra une nouvelle fois le silence.

« Moi qui pensais que la présence de Potter t'énerverait… » Lâcha Lucius, presque déçu.

« Sur le moment, c'est celui qui me dérange le moins. » Rétorqua Rogue, toujours énervé.

« Pourtant tout ceci est son idée. »

« Ca change tout ! »

Harry se retrouva avec une baguette entre les deux yeux. Le brun leva les bras, affichant un sourire navré.

« J'avais pensé trouver des gars futés, prêts à entendre quelque chose d'intéressant. On va essayer la maison d'à côté. » Fit-il en feignant de reculer.

Malefoy reprit son rôle de diplomate.

« Nous sommes entre personnes intelligentes, pas vrai Rogue ? »

Ledit Rogue préféra se taire et s'écarta pour laisser rentrer les deux visiteurs qu'il fixa avec hargne jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous assis autour de la table. L'auror remarqua les verres posés là et comprit que des choses capitales se jouaient ici.

Rogue remplit deux verres qu'il posa devant les nouveaux arrivants.

« Alors, de quoi ça cause ici ? » Demanda l'auror.

« Du temps qu'il fait. »

« C'est pas un interrogatoire. » Souligna Harry.

« De choses et d'autres. »

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Voyant les quatre autres s'observer en chien de faïence, le brun comprit qu'il aillait devoir tout faire tout seul, encore.

« On est là pour parler de l'organisation du monde magique. »

« Dans mon salon ? »

Les regards mauvais braqués vers lui firent comprendre à Rogue que sa cause était perdue.

« Organisation ? » Demanda Nott, pour relancer la discussion.

« Bon, on est d'accord pour dire qu'il y a deux côtés dans une société. Les bons citoyens et les… autres. »

« La vision d'un auror donc… Admettons. »

« Voilà… Admettons aussi qu'Harry et moi représentions les bons, et vous les… autres. » L'auror s'était retenu de justesse de dire « mauvais ».

Malefoy leva un doigt dans sa direction

« Là on parle d'une grosse supposition ! » Interrogatoire ou pas, il n'admettrait rien.

« C'est juste pour l'exemple. » Nuança Harry.

Nott commençait à décrocher tout doucement, mais l'attention de Rogue était totale.

« Et donc, quelle serait la place dans cette société pour des bons citoyens comme nous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nous nous disions que peut-être… vous pourriez aider à trier les mauvais éléments. »

« Comme si nous aidions les aurors ? » S'enquit Nott, inquiété.

La formulation fit grimacer ses deux compères. Harry les regardait, passablement énervé. Puis il vida son verre d'un trait et le reposa bruyamment sur la table.

« Bon, c'est que j'ai pas toute la journée moi. Et Rogue a un portoloin à prendre, alors je vais accélérer les choses. Vous trois ! » Il désigna les types un peu éméchés. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de Voldemort pour tremper dans tous les trucs louches qui se passent en Grande-Bretagne. Tout le monde le sait ! »

Malefoy jetait des regards inquiets à droite à gauche, s'attendant sûrement à voir apparaître un bataillon d'auror d'un instant à l'autre. Nott ne savait plus quoi dire, et Rogue semblait furieux. Harry profita du moment de flottement pour poursuivre.

« Ce qu'on propose, c'est que vous surveilliez de votre côté, pour éviter les psychopathes et les fanatiques. En retour, l'immunité. »

Le dernier mot marqua le début d'un long silence autour de la table. Qu'on leur propose une immunité future en présence du chef des aurors, ça avait le don de les rendre attentifs. Nott décida même de resservir une tournée.

Malefoy réfléchissait à toute allure. D'accord, il était en général bien peu menacé par les aurors, mais quand même… ça lui coûtait une blinde en pot de vin !

« Des détails ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Le chef des aurors pris le relais.

« Concrètement faut pas rêver, y aura toujours des aurors. L'offre est entre vous trois, et moi. Mes gars ne seront pas au courant, donc ils vont continuer d'arrêter tous les sorciers assez idiots pour se faire coincer. »

Lucius haussa les épaules.

« Seulement, si vous voyez que quelques tarés commencent à se faire une place, vous vous en occupez, ou vous m'appelez, qu'on règle ça. Même des concurrents de temps en temps si ça vous arrange, moi ça me fait une arrestation ! »

« Et pourquoi nous ? » Demanda Rogue.

« C'est Potter qui vous a recommandé. Écoutez, moi j'ai rien contre la criminalité ! Ca m'apporte du travail et c'est le seul truc que je sais faire. Seulement les fous et les fanatiques ça suffit. Alors je vous confie le contrôle de tout ce qui se fait d'illégal, et vous vous assurez que ça ne dépasse pas certaines limites. »

Il conclut sa tirade en buvant une bonne rasade, laissant le temps aux autres de voir toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

« Pour que les choses soient bien claires. Quelles sont les personnes à mettre hors-jeu ? » Questionna Malefoy.

« Les futurs mages noirs, ceux qui tuent pour le plaisir ; les cinglés du genre de Bellatrix. D'ailleurs si vous pouviez la retrouver ! »

« Il ne veut pas croire qu'elle est morte. » S'indigna Harry.

Les trois mangemorts rirent franchement.

« J'ai sa baguette au dessus de ma cheminée ! » Indiqua Malefoy.

L'information sembla satisfaire le chef des aurors.

« Bon, c'est un soucis de moins. On est d'accord sur le reste ? »

Les trois ex mangemorts échangèrent quelques regards avant que Malefoy ne réponde au nom du groupe.

« On est d'accord. »

« Parfait, alors je vais vous laisser. » Conclut l'auror en terminant son troisième verre avant de se lever.

« Moi aussi. » Ajouta Harry.

Il tituba jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, suivit par l'auror plus équilibré.

« Eh Potter, comment tu rentres ? » S'inquiéta Malefoy.

« En balai. »

Bon, Potter pouvait se permettre des choses, surtout sur un balai. Le blond hocha la tête pour saluer son allier qui claqua la porte derrière lui.

Rogue lança un coup d'œil à ses deux compères. Et se leva.

« Et vous deux, vous comptez rester ? »

Le ton montrait clairement qu'il attendait une certaine réponse.

« Bien sûr Rogue qu'on reste, on a tellement de choses à planifier. »

Pas celle là…

Le maître des potions dévisagea les deux autres, avant de se retourner et gagner la porte d'un pas rapide.

« Où tu vas ? »

« En vacances ! »

« Mais on est chez toi. »

« Je m'en fiche. Fermez en partant, je vous fais confiance. »

Il quitta précipitamment l'endroit, sans laisser la moindre chance aux autres de l'arrêter. Nott restait seul avec Malefoy, et il semblait inquiet. Pas pour le rassurer, le blond se pencha vers lui avec son air conspirateur.

« C'est entre toi et moi on dirait… »

Nott ne répondit même pas, il était fichu. Qu'ajouter ?

« Nott… »

« Oui ? »

« Rapproche donc cette bouteille ! »

Fin.

Voilà qui conclue un peu ce qu'on a pu voir dans les derniers. Mais comme ça rend nostalgique, Peter en fuite, Bellatrix et Voldemort qui sont morts… Je ferai sûrement encore un OS ou deux, avant la débâcle finale. Qu'on retrouve tout le monde ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà, j'avais promis une histoire avec toute la clique des mangemorts, parce que la vie serait triste sans eux. Au casting, Rogue, Nott et Malefoy, nos grands habitués. Mais aussi Peter, Bellatrix et Rodolphus, Dave ( qu'on a déjà vu une fois sans le nommer, il travaille au ministère, coopération internationale ) et même un nouveau, Rosier ! Cerise sur le gâteau, Albus est de la partie !

Bonne lecture.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Toute anecdote mangemoresque commençait souvent par un pauvre type, conscient d'être en mauvaise posture. Généralement, Severus était le premier à flairer les emmerdes. Certaines mauvaises langues auraient dit que son nez crochu y était pour quelque chose.

Mais en ce samedi après-midi, le pauvre fou n'avait rien vu venir. Peut-être les restes de l'explosion survenue hier pendant la double classe Serpentard/Gryffondor. Tout le monde avait finit à l'infirmerie, lui compris. Il entendait encore un étrange sifflement depuis son réveil, et sa propre voix qui criait « Weasley non ! » deux secondes avant le drame. Il avait commit l'erreur de diriger toute son attention sur Longdubat, omettant totalement le Facteur Weasley, phénomène bien connu de plusieurs générations de maîtres des potions.

Merde, même sa chouette y était restée ! La pauvre bête s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa classe quand le chaudron de l'idiot était entré en fusion. Le rouquin avait écopé d'une année de retenue dans la forêt interdite, chaque foutue nuit de la semaine ! Enfin ça, il l'apprendrait à son réveil dans quelques jours.

Mais bref, Snape n'avait pas la tête à entendre d'autres mauvaises nouvelles, et s'il avait su, il serait resté dans cette maudite infirmerie. Nott en revanche pour une fois avait été malin. Normalement, les réunions de mangemorts étaient toujours chiantes, mais là il avait comme un sixième sens qui lui hurlait de ne pas y aller. Il avait tenté de s'arranger avec les autres, des fois qu'on lui doive un service… Mais pas moyen.

Résigné, il avait quand même décidé de tenter de tout pour le tout en arrivant en retard. Un doloris valait toujours mieux que d'arriver le premier ! D'un pas résigné, il entra dans la salle d'audience du maître s'attendant à le trouver face à une vingtaine de mangemorts. Personne…

Il se figea dans l'entrée en voyant son maître jouer avec des répliques de balais miniatures, qu'il faisait voleter dans la pièce avec sa baguette, un sourire enfantin plaqué sur le visage. Réflexe, Nott plongea sur sa gauche et atterrit lourdement sur le flanc. Toujours savoir réagir vite pour éviter les sorts vicieux ! Il referma la porte en priant pour que le maître n'ait rien entendu, et décida de s'éloigner un peu. Quelque chose comme une cinquantaine de miles l'aurait satisfait, mais il se contenta du bout du couloir.

Arrivé là, il tomba, consterné, sur quelques collègues.

« Merde vous auriez pu prévenir les gars ! »

Bellatrix était présente dans le groupe mais elle ne releva même pas l'outrage.

« Allons, ça n'aurait pas été juste. »

« On y a eu droit aussi ! » Ajouta Rogue.

Placés derrière ces deux là, Pettigrow, Malefoy et Dave lui lançaient des regards faussement navrés. Nan, en fait Dave ne faisait même pas l'effort, il était connu pour être antipathique. Au sein des mangemorts, c'était une performance ! Nott choisit de s'en prendre à lui.

« Alors monsieur coopération internationale, ça faisait longtemps ! Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas changé de bord ! »

« J'ai pas besoin de rejoindre l'ennemi pour te régler ton compte ! » Rétorqua l'autre en sortant sa baguette.

« Eh du calme. » Coupa Malefoy avant que Bellatrix n'ait pu se proposer comme arbitre. « Gardez à l'esprit qu'on essaye de la jouer discret. Tu lui règleras son compte après. »

Pendant une seconde, Nott avait bien cru que le blond allait prendre sa défense, stupide.

« Bon, mais c'est quoi le plan alors ? » Il était connu pour être chiant, à poser plein de questions aujourd'hui ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

« Il faut agir avec finesse. » Lâcha Severus avec un air distrait. En général, il disait des trucs du genre.

Lucius lui lança un regard mauvais. Le pauvre professeur de potion n'était vraiment pas dans le coup aujourd'hui.

« Plus concrètement, on suspecte qu'un idiot va bien réussir à se faire remarquer par le maître, et là il va chercher les autres. Alors que si on entre en groupe, il s'imaginera qu'on est à l'heure ! »

« Mais là il en manque plus d'une dizaine… »

Bellatrix coupa court aux discussions.

« On leur laisse encore cinq minutes et puis on y va. Entre temps, on insonorise le couloir et vous deux, faites ce duel ! » Encouragea-t-elle en désignant Nott et Dave.

Malefoy lui lança un stupefix en levant les yeux au ciel.

Finalement, une quinzaine de bras cassés se retrouva réunie devant le maître. En fait, quasiment l'intégralité de ses mangemorts importants était venue.

« Dave, comme on te voit trois fois par an, j'en profite pour demander un compte rendu. »

Le type était chargé d'éviter à la Grande Bretagne de bonnes relations avec les pays voisins. Le but étant que des renforts n'arrivent pas de toute l'Europe pour vaincre les mangemorts.

« J'ai été dans une quinzaine de pays depuis la dernière fois, tout se passe bien. Tenez, pas plus tard qu'hier j'étais en France ils nous prennent pour des sauvages attardés, racistes et agressifs. »

« Globalement, ils t'ont bien cerné. » Pointa Malefoy.

Le brun prit un air blessé et leva les mains pour faire l'innocent.

« Hey ce sont les ordres du maître, je me force. »

Même Voldemort rit à cette remarque. Nan, ce mangemort n'aurait jamais à se forcer pour être détestable.

« Voilà une chose de réglée donc, mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour ça. » Enchaîna Voldemort. « J'ai eu une excellente idée ! » Annonça-t-il.

Par réflexe, Lucius recula de deux pas et Nott alla se placer derrière lui. Les autres échangèrent quelques regards inquiets, et Bellatrix semblait prête à boire ses paroles.

« Je vais acheter le club des Canons de Chudley ! »

_Stupide._ Conclut Lucius mentalement. Mais après tout, il était préparé, et à bien pire que ça.

Voldemort lui, souriait fièrement.

« Les jours de match, nous auront des milliers de sorciers sous la main pour nous amuser ! » Il s'attendait à voir des sourires impatients sur le visage de ses hommes, mais ils étaient plutôt dubitatifs.

Rosier faisait le calcul. Achat d'un club de Quidditch, plusieurs centaines de milliers de gallions. Manque à gagner en massacrant ses propres supporters, sûrement quelques dizaines de milliers cette fois.

« Financièrement ça tient pas la route ! » Lâcha-t-il à voix haute.

Les autres mangemorts le dévisagèrent, stupéfaits. Lui, il était doué avec les chiffres, le bon sens n'était pas livré avec. Il entendit même son voisin promettre de s'occuper de sa famille.

« Maître, laissez-moi lui arracher la tête ! » Proposa Bellatrix.

Tout le monde attendit la réponse dans un silence religieux.

« Non, il a raison. » Coupa Voldemort tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à Rosier. « J'ai pensé la même chose. Voilà pourquoi nous allons voler cet argent ! »

Le soulagement apparu une seconde plus tôt les quitta de nouveau.

« Nous attaquons Gringotts ? » Demanda Bellatrix, sautillant sur place.

Tous avaient pensé à la même chose, mais pas avec cet enthousiasme.

« Non, nous attaquerons les commerces du chemin de traverse, pour voler leur recette ! » Lâcha Voldemort, pas peu fier.

Là Rosier reprit ses calculs. Il avait presque terminé quand son voisin, décidemment très attentionné, lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia pour prévenir le prochain drame. Tous l'avaient compris, vu les sommes en jeu, il faudrait se faire l'allée une bonne vingtaine de fois pour réunir la somme…

Cette constatation les laissa tous sans voix, même Bellatrix, bien qu'elle soit très déçue. Ils quittèrent la pièce dans un silence morose.

« Nan mais franchement ! » Tonna Lucius quand ils furent tous hors de portée des oreilles du maître. « Quelle honte d'aller braquer des commerces, dire que je dois m'abaisser à ça… »

Quand Lucius était dans une fureur pareille, personne n'osait l'emmerder. Dave reconnu un allier.

« J'ai au moins cent idées moins stupides que ça, si on avait cette somme à foutre en l'air ! » Annonça-t-il.

« Tu vas pas nous faire une liste ? » Marmonna Rogue blasé.

Les autres le dévisagèrent méchamment, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

« Bonne idée ! » Rebondit Dave, s'attirant des regards exaspérés. « Alors, on pourrait : acheter n'importe quelle autre équipe plutôt que les Canons, sérieusement… En faire don pour l'hôpital, les fondre pour construire un manoir tout en or, passer des contrats sur nos propres têtes. »

« Continue en silence. » Siffla Lestrange. « Je propose qu'on s'en débarrasse au plus vite ! »

« Eh ! »

« Mais pas toi ! » S'énerva Rodulphus, soudain songeur. Dave comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur et se tut. « Je parle de cette mission ! »

« Mouais. » Conclut Lucius, représentant l'avis de tous.

La perspective l'enchantait autant qu'un dîner en tête à tête avec sa femme, mais certains jours quand même, il regrettait de ne pas être à la maison.

Les mangemorts arrivèrent par petits groupes, dispersés sur tout le chemin pour braquer le plus de boutiques possibles. Dave continuait sa liste en « travaillant » distraitement, quand un bruit assourdissant éclata à travers le chemin. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Bellatrix. Enfin, lui surtout, parce que la brune avait l'air surexcitée, et elle quitta aussitôt l'endroit pour aller se battre, le laissant tout seul.

Il décida que la mission était un échec, prévisible en plus, et se replia dans un petit immeuble après avoir forcé la porte. D'ici, il devait se contenter des bruits pour deviner la situation à l'extérieur. Pas terrible, mais ses options étaient limitées. Apparemment, quelqu'un empêchait les transplanages… Il n'entendit pas de nouvelles explosions, mais suffisamment d'agitation pour imaginer quelques combats dans la rue.

Soudain, Dave vit la porte s'ouvrir, et il resta figé baguette en main vers l'entrée. Quand il distingua Potter, il comprit qu'il était vraiment mal barré et un Doloris quitta sa baguette, comme par réflexe. Le brun encaissa l'attaque sans réaction et lui renvoya un sort de désarmement qui fit mouche avec une facilité déprimante pour le vieux mangemort qui se savait pris.

Potter gardait sa baguette pointée dans sa direction, rien à faire…

« Enlevez votre masque ou je le fais moi-même, mais la tête partira avec ! »

Potter était assez cinglé pour le faire, Dave ne joua pas au con.

« Je suis surpris qu'il vous envoie sur le terrain. » Observa le Survivant en le regardant avec un sourire après qu'il ait retiré le masque.

Ouais, Voldemort ne lui avait pas fait une fleur en l'envoyant ici…

« On se planque Potter ? » Demanda-t-il.

Une de ses règles personnelles : si vous êtes pris, faites leur regretter en étant extrêmement désagréable.

« Bien sûr que je me planque ! » Répondit le Survivant, le prenant totalement à contre-pied. « Vous avez déconné j'vous le dis. Albus faisait quelques courses quand l'attaque a commencé, je suis pas fou. »

Dave lâcha un juron, les mangemorts avaient du déguster entre Potter et Dumbledore. Mais quand même, pourquoi Potter se méfiait-il de son directeur ?

« Il est devenu trop cinglé pour reconnaître ses alliers ? »

Le brun eu l'air gêné.

« Sa magie fait n'importe quoi. Un expelliarmus et vous vous retrouvez éparpillé dans toute la région ! Je vous conseille de dégager. »

Ca il aurait bien voulu, mais pas moyen de transplaner, quelqu'un avait du mettre des protections. Et puis pourquoi Potter le laissait partir ?

« Vous voulez un pourcentage de nos gains ? »

Le brun le regarda, surpris, avant de réfléchir à la question.

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée, vous allez me payer, je le mérite bien ! »

Dave lui tendit le sac de gallions volés aux commerçants. Harry l'attrapa aussitôt.

« Nan, ce fric là sera rendu à ses propriétaires, faudra prendre dans vos économies ! »

Dave allait protester mais le sale gosse lui fit signe de se taire pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dehors. Ils entendirent tout deux une énorme explosion avant qu'Harry ne claque la porte.

« Bon, je vous file un portoloin spécial, vous traverserez les enchantements. »

Dave lui lança un regard méfiant. Ce portoloin pourrait tout aussi bien l'emmener à Azkaban ou pire, en France !

« Pourquoi tu m'arrêtes pas, je suis pas assez bien ? »

Harry allait lui faire remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça, mais il connaissait bien son interlocuteur…

« J'ai pas envie qu'on fasse ami ami avec les pays voisins. On règle nos histoires entre nous, et on verra après ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de la mer ! »

L'argument était bon.

« En plus, vous êtes trop insupportable pour ces pauvres détraqueurs, c'est pas le moment qu'ils démarrent une grève ! »

Dave su que Potter disait vrai et se saisit du portoloin.

« Au fait, une question comme ça, sans importance : vous feriez quoi avec plusieurs dizaines de milliers de gallions ? »

Potter le dévisagea, clairement dubitatif.

« J'achèterai des bonbons ? » Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil – Severus lui avait appris.

« 67 »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Dave activa le portoloin et disparu.

_Une minute plus tôt, en plein milieu de pré-au-lard. _

Albus venait d'attaquer un mangemort. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le reconnaître, tout juste avait-il lancé un sort d'entrave que le gars disparaissait. Bizarre, mais Albus ne s'attarda pas d'avantage, il y en avait plein d'autres !

Il en remarqua un nouveau qui venait d'entrer dans une maison. Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte comme une furie et lança un Alohomora bien placé. Etrangement, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas mais les murs explosèrent et le toit s'effondra aussitôt. Faute de murs et de gonds, la porte abdiqua finalement et tomba aux pieds d'Albus, qui observa le carnage avec surprise. De l'autre côté de la rue, Harry Potter claqua sa porte en apercevant Bellatrix qui approchait.

Puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant dans ces débris, Albus se retourna pour tomber face à Lestrange. Dans cette position, beaucoup de mangemorts auraient fui, ou au moins essayé. Bellatrix était plutôt du genre à réfléchir après la bataille.

Sans hésitation, elle lança un sort violet en direction du vieux qui tenta un bouclier. Son sort n'en prit jamais la forme, mais quand celui de Bellatrix arriva sur lui, il explosa en produisant de grosses gerbes d'étincelles.

Elle tourna la tête devant toute cette luminosité, mais lâcher son adversaire du regard entraînait souvent des problèmes. Par chance, Dumbledore semblait bien plus aveuglé qu'elle et les deux sorts suivants passèrent très loin de sa position. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'observer les dégâts collatéraux mais elle sentait clairement une odeur de feu dans son dos. Un magasin n'avait pas été chanceux !

Elle attaqua à son tour avec un Doloris qui atteignit sa cible, mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas souffrir. Il s'énervait surtout de ne rien voir, et tenta le tout pour le tout avec un Lumos !

Bellatrix ne comprit jamais ce qui lui arrivait. Le lumos ne créa pas de lumière, juste une grosse onde de choc qui avait foncé dans sa direction et qu'il l'avait envoyée valdinguer dans une boutique en ruine. C'est là qu'elle perdit connaissance. Juste avant que le toit ne s'écroule…

_Un quart d'heure plus tard. _

D'habitude, les mangemorts revenaient auprès de leur maître après une mission, pour une sorte de débriefing, mais quand ils repartaient la queue entre les jambes comme aujourd'hui, un repli au manoir Malefoy était tout indiqué !

Dave était arrivé le premier et avait pu continuer sa liste en toute tranquillité. Puis Nott s'était montré à son tour apparemment, il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur Dumbledore et s'était enfui de justesse par la porte arrière d'une maison avant une certaine explosion. L'un dans l'autre, une bonne journée pour lui.

Quand les autres arrivèrent à leur tour, il comprit qu'il avait eu une très bonne journée en fin de compte. Malefoy leur raconta sa rencontre avec Albus, totalement déchaîné ce jour là. Le vieux l'avait coincé juste devant Gringotts, et Lucius avait même songé à se battre tellement la situation était désespérée.

Par miracle, Potter était arrivé et s'était interposé entre les deux, inquiet qu'un sort perdu – du directeur en particulier, ne termine sa course dans la banque et provoque une énième révolte gobeline. C'est vrai qu'ils pouvaient être tatillons. Malefoy avait profité de la diversion pour s'esquiver au moment où Albus attaquait.

Les mangemorts restèrent silencieux pendant une minute qui sonna presque comme un hommage au pauvre Harry Potter qui n'était peut-être plus en vie à cette heure.

Puis Peter était arrivé avec son portoloin d'urgence. Il était le seul à en posséder un, que le maître lui avait confié. Sa forme animagus lui permettait de passer inaperçu et de ramener un ou deux blessés en cas de besoin. Cette fois, il avait ramené Bellatrix, complètement sonnée, multiples fractures, brûlures, paralysée et aveugle. Un médicomage aurait diagnostiqué une attaque de Dragon, peut-être un de ces norvégiens bien vicieux, mais les mangemorts savaient qui était responsable du carnage…

Et quelques dix minutes plus tard, Lestrange mâle était apparu en compagnie d'un jeunot très sonné. Lui aussi avait croisé la route du vieux fou, et un sort bizarre l'avait fait transplaner, en plusieurs morceaux… Dave haussa les épaules Harry l'avait prévenu alors il n'était pas surpris. Et puis Rodolphus était plutôt bon en puzzle, par chance. Un spécialiste du démembrement après tout !

Finalement, le dernier arrivé fut Severus, qui apparu dans un état épouvantable, les yeux toujours écarquillés sous le choc. D'après les quelques mots qu'il arriva à prononcer, il avait été touché très vite, sans trop savoir par qui. Sûrement un sort perdu…

Le pauvre avait était projeté dans l'animalerie, au milieu d'une grosse centaine de chouettes terrorisées. Sa roba recouverte de fientes et des plumes en attestait, il s'était passé des choses horribles dans cette animalerie où il avait été coincé pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, avant que les protections contre le transplanage soient annulées.

« Bon, c'est plutôt mauvais. » Nott souligna l'évidence.

Personne ne lui fit de remarque, ils n'avaient pas le cœur à ça.

« On n'a quasiment rien ramené. » Ajouta Rosier, que personne n'avait vu pendant la bagarre.

« Cette fois, je refuse de sortir la différence de mon coffre ! » Prévint Lucius.

De toutes façons, il était riche mais pas à ce point…

« On a combien ? » Demanda Peter.

« Quelques milliers… Au mieux cinq. » Marmonna Lestrange après avoir soupesé les sacs.

« C'est même pas la peine de ramener ça au maître ! » Décida Dave. « Autant ne rien ramener, et espérer qu'il oublie cette mission. »

Lucius aimait bien l'idée.

« Très bien je vais les garder en attendant de voir comment les choses tournent ! » Annonça-t-il.

Dave éclata de rire.

« Et voilà qui fait 100 ! Que peut-on faire de stupide avec des milliers de galions ? Les confier à un Malefoy ! »

Le blond prit un air furieux mais tous les autres riaient aussi. En plus, il était plutôt fatigué et un duel ne lui disait rien, aussi il décida d'ignorer l'insulte et de rire avec ces imbéciles. Il règlerait ses comptes discrètement, un jour…

« Donc on rentre chez nous ? » Demanda Rosier.

Le pauvre semblait perdu devant la logique de ses collègues, mais bon…

« A moins que quelqu'un ait une meilleure idée ? » Demanda Rogue.

Personne n'avait ce genre d'idée.

« Et bien nous sommes d'accords. Je vous invite donc à déga… » Commença Malefoy, avant de s'arrêter en apercevant une chouette blanche entrer chez lui, portant une lettre à la couleur très reconnaissable.

« Une beuglante. » Expliqua Nott, s'attirant un paquet de regards noirs.

« Je connais cette chouette ! » Cria Rogue en reculant, tremblotant. Malefoy avait la même impression.

« Tu as eu une relation avec celle là aussi ? » Demanda Dave.

Rogue lui aurait sauté à la gorge si Malefoy n'avait pas décacheté la lettre à cet instant.

« Lucius, » s'éleva la voix d'Harry Potter, très calme. « Je ne suis pas en colère, malgré la beuglante. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi j'en envoie une alors ? »

Les mangemorts échangèrent quelques regards interdits. Pourquoi le gamin se montrait-il aussi familier ? Et pourquoi contactait-il Malefoy ?

« Je sais que tu es avec tes copines, ils peuvent écouter. Si j'envoie cette beuglante, c'est parce que je n'ai plus que quelques os dans le corps… et que je ne peux pas écrire… »

La voix était devenue sifflante, et leur rappela à tous de mauvais souvenirs.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, Lucius, je suis fou de rage ! Quelqu'un va devoir payer ! » Le ton était monté, et personne n'avait envie de payer. « Dernière proposition votre maître, dans une semaine, ou je me fais vos manoirs un par un. Et j'emmènerai Albus avec moi. »

Le sang de Lucius se glaça. Il savait que jusque là Potter avait été magnanime, mais ce temps était révolu. Maintenant le jeu allait devenir vraiment moche. Et il n'était pas le genre de fou à se dresser face à Dumbledore et Potter pour protéger le maître.

Il échangea quelques regards terrifiés avec les autres. Même Dave la fermait pour une fois, et Nott ne trouva aucune évidence à partager. Les affaires reprenaient !

« Changement de plan. » Annonça-t-il en feignant d'être calme. « On a une semaine pour préparer une trahison. Un peu d'organisation ! »

Personne ne le contredit.

« Rogue, fais nous apparaître un tableau qu'on pose nos idées. Rosier, tu t'occupes de la nourriture. Lestrange, quelques pots de vin pour masquer la débâcle de ce soir. Peter, tu distrais le maître. Et bon sang, que quelqu'un ramène de l'alcool, ça va être une longue semaine ! »

Tout le monde se dispersa dans un grand cafouillage. Seul Dave resta là, planté les mains sur les hanches devant Malefoy.

« Et moi, je te fais un massage des pieds ? »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà pour cet OS, qui se place juste avant la bataille finale précédemment racontée.

Je sais pas quand j'ajouterai autre chose, mais j'ai retrouvé quelques pages plutôt sympa, que je vais tâcher de terminer. Un Severus/Lucius plutôt classique.

A bientôt.


End file.
